


It Wasn't the End of the Line Yet the Last Time I Checked

by Silvials



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, General fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers could be a suicidal little shit sometimes, Steve's suicidal tendencies aren't good for Bucky's recovery, team building with the Avengers, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvials/pseuds/Silvials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bucky punches Steve in the face for doing something stupid, and Steve apologizes by attempting to fuck him in the middle of a mission with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't the End of the Line Yet the Last Time I Checked

Bucky didn’t know what he had been expecting when he agreed to fight alongside the Avengers for his first official mission but it certainly wasn’t a demented scientist casually setting off mini nuclear bombs all over New York City.

He’s only been on the field for about thirty minutes and he’s already beginning to regret his decision.

For all the rewiring Hydra had done to his brain, Bucky discovered that his instinct to protect Steve still remains like a second nature. He trailed behind Steve the whole duration of the fight, ready to tackle him to the ground in case he was going to make any rash decisions. Bucky only turned away for one moment. One moment to toss a bomb that was fired at them back to the scientist’s general direction and Steve was completely out of reach, running headlong into an occupied building where a large cluster of bombs seemed ready to set off.

“Stay where you are, Barnes!” came Hawkeye’s static voice from the comms but it was blocked out by the sound of his outraged scream.

“Steve!”

Before he realized what he was doing, he was already breaking off into a sprint towards the building. The last thing he saw was Steve’s form curled protectively around the bombs in the building’s lobby and then everything suddenly erupted into smoke and debris.

Bucky was more than willing to dive after him but Sam was on him before he got the chance. He crashed into Bucky with enough force to knock the wind out of him and used that momentum to wrench his flesh arm behind his back and pin him to the ground.

“Woah, stay down man I’m trying to help.”

Bucky practically growled at him in response as he struggled fruitlessly under Sam’s weight. He supposed that he wouldn’t feel much guilt if he were to rip off one of Falcon’s wings again but then he mentally cursed upon the realization that his metal arm couldn’t bend that far back.

“That was the last of them. The building’s clear.”

Bucky only calmed down as he waited for Tony to mention something about Steve but the comms went relatively silent after his announcement. He suddenly felt a pang of dread close around his heart and he wasted no time in scrambling towards the building’s entrance when Sam lets go of him.

“Steve!” he called, squinting though the smoke that was still heavy in the air. The pillars of the building were riddled with fault lines, though they still seemed sturdy enough to hold the structure intact. Most of the things around the lobby were flattened into rubble, littered across the floor along with shrapnel shards, broken glass and dented window frames. The pace of his heartbeat quickened at every beat of silence that answered him until he was sure he would die of a heart attack.

But then he heard a cough from somewhere behind him, followed by the sound of glass shifting against concrete. He turned around just in time to see Steve hobbling towards him, thankfully with all limbs still attached and a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

All the fear he felt before dissolved into white hot rage. He stormed towards Steve, drew back his flesh hand and punched him in the face. He was careful not to break his jaw but the force of it still threw him off balance. Bucky caught him before he fell, held him by the collar and pressed him against the nearest wall.

“Bucky,” Steve gasped, a spasm of fear flitting over his eyes. Bucky must look like the Winter Soldier for all he cared. He’d feel guilty later for frightening him like that but right now none of that mattered.

Before Steve could get another word out, Bucky had ripped off his cap and was kissing him fiercely.

Once he got over the initial shock, Steve began to kiss him back, his hands trailing up his spine to tangle in his hair.

  
Bucky was suddenly reminded of what point he should be making.

He pulled away from Steve abruptly and _Captain America_ actually whimpered at the loss of contact. “Do you realize how stupid that was?” he ground out, just barely keeping his tone even.

“Look, I wasn’t trying to blow myself into bits.” Steve motioned his head towards the battered shield lying a few feet away from them. “I was just making sure the impact of the blast doesn’t throw it off.”

“Oh so you just assumed you’d be able to take a hit from the smaller bombs everywhere else?” Bucky snapped, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took notice the blisters that littered his body where parts of the uniform were singed off.

“I’m okay, it’d not that bad,” Steve said somewhat apologetically, the corners of his mouth turned in a pout. “I didn’t get killed either.”

“Shut the hell up punk. Do not do that to me again.”

Steve opened his mouth, and then closed it again, swallowing visibly as he gave Bucky a nod. Bucky suddenly found it difficult to keep his hands to himself, although he wasn’t sure it was driven by the fact that he thought he had lost Steve or the sight of his vulnerable blue eyes and kiss-swollen lips. He pinned him back against the wall and continued where they left off. This time however, Steve had enough sense to secure his arms around Bucky’s neck, as if he was making sure he won’t pull away again.

  
They both slid onto the floor, Bucky settling between Steve’s legs as his mouth moved from his lips to the hollow of his neck. Steve had a hand buried in his hair once more and was tugging at the locks. He tilted his head to the side to allow Bucky more access, his lips parting slightly as his breaths came out in gasps.

“Let me make it up to you then,” Steve whispered, his free hand sliding dangerously low down his stomach. Bucky took this opportunity to thrust into him, eliciting a loud groan.

The static feedback in his ear reminded him that they still had the comms on. He reached up blindly to pluck it out, doing the same with Steve’s and tossing them aside. The rest of the team must have overheard their conversation and probably knew what they were up to now thanks to Steve’s obscene moaning but that doesn’t mean he should let them hear _all of it_.

As if he read his mind, the little punk started to moan again. Bucky raised his head and went back to kissing him for the sake of shutting him up.

Steve’s hands wandered down Bucky’s back and settled with groping his ass, growling into Bucky’s mouth when his attempt at sliding it down his pants was thwarted by the leather jumpsuit. It made him pause to wonder how the Avengers (and the general public) even got the idea that Steve was a blushing virgin.

“Try again later maybe?” Bucky teased once they broke away for breath. He encircled his fingers around both Steve’s wrists and pinned him against the wall on either side of his head.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asked, purposely rutting his hips against him.

“You know Dr. Crazy Eyes is still running loose around the city right?” Bucky said tightly, a little surprised that he managed not to ravish him on spot. “The others might need us.”

Steve half-heartedly strained against his grip. “I’m sure Tony can deal with it.”

“They might come looking for us though. Wouldn’t wanna start something we can’t finish.”

“Let them see then.”

Bucky loosened his grip and Steve immediately tackled him to the ground, slinging a leg over his lap as he straddled him.

  
Of course that was when Clint decided to show up. “Hey, you guys doing okay in there?”

It turns out Steve wasn’t completely honest when he said his was fine with letting their teammates watch because Captain America certainly didn’t have that much human indecency to fuck Bucky in front of the Avengers.

They both sprang apart, scrambling as far away from each other as they could and Clint, seeing what he had just interrupted, inched back outside with a scandalized look.

The silence that ensued was eventually replaced by the gentle hum of a machine, which they assumed to be Iron Man’s repulsers shutting off as he landed.

Then an argument was erupting between Clint and Tony, their voices audible and clear from the lack of window glasses around the the premises.

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Uh, trying to make sure they were still alive because that is what teammates do.”

“But couldn’t you tell what they were doing from the comms?”

“Didn’t I tell you I was partially deaf?”

“I guess you mentioned that at some point.”

“Geez, a little warning would have been nice.”

“Nah, I should have sent you in there with a video camera in the first place.”

“We’ll continue this later then,” Bucky announced as he picked himself off the ground, although that proved to be a little difficult task with him still half hard.

Steve followed the suit, grudgingly retrieving his shield and trudging outside with a look of murder in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got too inspired by the #givecaptainamericaaboyfriend tag
> 
> I'm basically just going to ignore everything that happened in Civil War...not that I disliked the movie, it was actually the most amazing thing I've seen all year. I just think they deserve to be living happily ever after in the Avengers tower. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Feedback/constructive criticism is whole-heatedly appreciated.


End file.
